Secrets Revealed
by TwilightAddict1216
Summary: Lizzie Black, lil sister of jacob black, isnt what she seems she has many secrets she is a 15yr old in the body of a 10yr old. she is a queluete wolf and a very powerful witch. LIzzie has other secrets and everyone will be surprised when they are revealed
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: this story was written by me, Maribel i feel i need to mention this because me and my friend share this fanfiction account and we will each be writing individual stories on here. please review this story i wrote this last year but didnt post it. well enjoy**_

**_Sunday January 18_**

**hello my name is Elizabeth Black call me Lizzie or Liz i am a quiluete wolf and a witch. confused? ya so was i. see my grandma is a witch and the witch line skipped my mom and went to me. i actually grew up to the age of 15 by a month of life. **

**My mom knew that i was witch and took me away for that month to my grandma who everyone believes was dead and while i was there my grandma should me many things about magic. then when i knew how to control my powers my grandma put a spell on me so i would have the body of a 1 month year old baby. **

**Sucks right having a mind of a 15 year old in a babies body. my dad and brother dont know anything about the witches. **

**I continued to learn spells with my mom, keeping the secret from my brother and dad but during that first year my mom died in a car accident and i have no idea where my grandma is. So i learn the spells by myself i try to learn 3 new spells a day.**

**"hurry up lizzie you gotta go!" jacob my older brother yelled "you know you dont really gotta kick me out just cause Bella's coming over" i said annoyed "yes you do cause dad's not here and i'll be too busy to take care of you" he said as i was putting my jacket on. "i can take care of myself" "no you can't your only 10 years old" **

**grr i hate when people say that i have a mind of a 15 year old not that anyone know that but still. me and jake were standing on our porch waiting for Mrs. Call to pick me up when Bella arrived. **

**i sighed when i saw her, poor girl you can tell that shes hurting because edward cullen left her but shes starting to look a more normal which isnt saying much since shes pretty much been a zombie for 4 months and yesterday when she came over it surprised the hell out of me cause I thought she was still all sad and keeping to herself.**

**just then Mrs. Call pulled up in her old car. I jumped off the porch and walked over. **

**"Hi lizzie" bella said when i passed her. i smiled and waved at her before climbing into Mrs. Call's car. **

**Mrs. Call, Embry's mom worked at the La Push store and i was going to help her over there. when we got there Mrs. Call went to the register while i pushes a box over next to the door and sat on it. i greeted all the people that walked in, which werent many by the way. **

**i was soooo bored. i had nothing to entertain myself with so i started counting the number of wood planks on the floor. yup thats how bored i was. i was on number 41 when Quil and Embry walked in. **

**"hey squirt what are you doing here" quil said kicking my box. **

**"i got kicked out of my house by stupid jacob just because Bella's over." i said annoyed. **

**" bella's over there. damn i wish i could go over there" quil said ignoring the look mrs. call gave him for cussing in front of me. **

**" why cant you?" that would get jacob back for kicking me out if quil showed up there. **

**" jacob threatened us the last time we went over when bella was over" embry answered for quil."**

**"so your scared of jacob." i laughed because to he isnt scary at all to me. "psh no im not scared of jacob" i rolled my eyes at him. when they left i turned to start counting the wood planks again. **

**damn wait what number was i on um was it 31 or 41 oh wait 39 no ugh i stopped trying to guess and started over again. At 8:00 Mrs. Call closed up shop and drove me home. when i got there Bella was arleady gone and jacob was still in the garage. **

**"hey dad" i said when i saw him sitting in the living room watching sports no surprise there. "hey liz" " are you hungry i can make something" i said ya shouldnt he be saying that well no he can barely cook and jacob is no better last time he cooked, the food was burnt and i had a stomach ache after so i cook. "um sure sweetty" **

**i went into the kitchen and got out some chicken and started preparing and put oil on the pan. ive cooked so many times that dad doesnt feel the need to make sure i dont burn down the house the same cant be said when jacob is cooking. **

**When the food is ready i set the table and dad rolls over to the table and starts eating. "ima go get jacob kay" he nodded and i ran outside to the garage, where i could here jacob making noises with tools and other dohikies yes dohikies i dont know what those things are all called. **

**When i walk i see that he is doing something with a rusted motercycle. Motercycle! i know im all wolf and witch but i dont like motercycles i think they are very dangerouse. i roll my eyes i know hes doing this for bella. sigh. if she gets better than its okay with me but if my brother gets hurt then its on. **

**i sneak closer to him on my tip toes so i can be quiet "Jacob!" i scream and he jumps a foot in the air, i start laughing at him**

**"hey dont scare me like that" i just continue to laugh "im surpised that you didnt hear me i was practicly stomping in here wow you need your ears checked jake" i say when i stop laughing but a few giggles still slipped out**

**"liar you were sneaking around and you know it." i giggled "oh ya i made dinner so if you want some you better hurry before dad eats it all." before i could do anything jacob has thrown me over his shoulder and running through the forest to our house "what are you doing" i say thumping his back with my fists **

**"hurrying" he laughs while i try to wiggle out of his grasp, failing miserbly. pretty soon were in the living room in our house and he flips me over into a chair. **

**Hes still laughing when he sits in his own seat "your such a dork jacob" dad is laughing too "ya but you still love me" he grins widely "keep telling your self that" i said before i start eating my chicken. After dinner i went to bed and so did dad n jacob. **

**I waited till they fell asleep before pulling out my spell book i opened to the page i had bookmarked and read over the 3 newest spells, one to make myself invisible, another to transport myself anywhere, and the last spell to control someones mind and/or actions. I practiced the spells for a little bit before hiding the spell book and then going to bed. ********************************************************************************* ******************************************************************************* **

**_Authors note again: please leave reviews both bad and good reviews are welcomed i just want to know what you think. im sorry if the chapter is short i will try to make other chapters longer if i continue with this story. but i have to know what you think of it first._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: thanks for the reviews. thanks lucy smith oh and the other story was one i was co-writing with my friend but the way she wanted to write it didnt go with what i was thinking, we just had different views on how the story line should go. So I left that story for her to do and i will probally be writing a story with the same idea as LIfe Changing Wish but in my own way later on but for now i will be working on Secrets Revealed only.**_

_**Reminder: i do NOT own twilight thats stephanie meyer. im just borrowing her ideas so please dont sue me.**_

_Monday January 19_

**I woke up by the blaring noise coming from my alarm clock. Ugh i hate school i have to wake up at 6:30a.m i mean what the hell im a kid im not supposed to be waking up that early. Im in 5th grade at the La Push elementary school. **

**I already know everything the teacher Mrs. Nolan is teaching us so i just sit there bored all day. While I was thinking this i was also getting ready. **

**I jumped into the shower getting out at 6:53 i then put on the clothes i had laid out the day before. A white spagetti straped top with a pink jacket paired with light blue pants and white sandals. Its 7:02 when I walk into the kitchen and see my dad eating eggs and bacon. **

**"hey daddy" i say to him as i steal a piece of bacon from him "good morning sweetie. Have a nice day at school." he says as i pass him heading to the door. Once im outside im instintly hit by a gust of familiar cold air. **

**I walk the short distance next door to my best friend Sophie's house, we always walk to school together. I knock on the door twice before Sophie opens the door. She is also ten but she is more mature than the other 10 year olds so i relate better with her. **

**"hey lizzie can i PLEASE copy last night's homework. My parents took us out to dinner and I didnt get a chance to do it. And Mrs. Nolan said if i dont do the homework again then she'll call my parents" **

**I always do my homework. well i dont really do it, im too lazy but i just use my magic to make the answers appear on the page already. **

**"sure Sophie" I dig around in my backpack and take out my homework, passing it to her and laughing as she walks and copies at the same time. Once at school i head to Mrs. Nolan's classroom. As per usual I day dream all day while Mrs. Nolan teaches. **_(sorry really dont want to spend alot of time describing school.) _

**The bell indicating that school was over rang at 1:30p.m. and me and Sophie start walking home. Once I leave Sophie at her house i notice Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry walking into the forest. Wow Sam why don't you make you guys look more suspicious. Wait, Embry? **

**Huh I really should be checking in on the pack more often. Embry has phased already, i knew he was going to eventually but not this soon. oh crap i wonder how jacob is taking this.**

**I know he doesn't like Sam at all and now his best friend has joined up with them. I sighed before entering my house once i do i take off my sandels leaving them at the door and head to the kitchen for a drink. **

**Jacob walked in about 10 minutes later and by the grin on his face i knew Bella was coming over. He said Hi to me and dad and then went to the garage again. I could hear Bella's truck a few miles away with my wolf hearing and as soon as Jacob heard it with his, still human hearing he went to sit on the porch.**

**Dad tried to act all innocent as he went into the kitchen but i heard him pull the shutters away from the window to spy on Jacob. **

**I followed him quietly and looked over his head to see Bella wave at him. He quickly shut the shutters and jumped when he heard me laughing. "Got caught spying on your son I see" he jokenly glared at me, then headed to the living room to watch t.v.**

**I went to my room and made sure the door was locked before phasing into a wolf. Since im in a ten year old body the wolf is small enough to fit in my room. My wolf fur is snow white with a tinge of purple, the purple I did because i love purple. **

**Ever since there were other wolves I had put a spell so whenever i was in wolf form they couldnt hear my thoughts but I could hear theirs. **

**I tuned into them and listened for an hour before phasing back. So i learned that they are hunting a red headed vampire who keeps running away then coming back and is hard to catch. **

**I really want to help them but i have already planned i would tell them after i learned the spell that can turn me back to 15. Speaking of spells, I need to learn my new 3 spells. **

**The three spells I learned today was to be able to change my vision so i can see things that are far away, make it rain, and to make any plant/tree grow. Ugh still no age spell, well I'm not really in that much of a rush to change to 15 so it doesn't really matter.**

**I yawned and looked at the clock it was 9:38 p.m. so i decided to go to bed. **

_**Author's Note: okay review PLEASE. Sorry it took me awhile to update but i was sick and got a headache whenever i stared at the screen to much so i didnt type much. sorry. And this chapter is pretty point less but i SWEAR there will be drama and action to come, so don't give up on me and my story. :D**_


End file.
